edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cry Ed
Cry Ed is the final episode of Season 2. It is also the 52nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy is angry that Jimmy gets more attention than him due to Jimmy being frequently injured. Eddy then starts to compete against Jimmy to get the crowd's attention back to him by intentionally injuring himself. Plot For once, Eddy has what he always wants: attention. He has accomplished this by performing many stunts on an incredibly bouncy vehicle Edd has rigged up. Now most of the kids are watching, some with reverence, but most with schadenfreude in their eyes, as they want to see Eddy crash. Of course, the perfect thing to take the wind out of Eddy's sails is a distracting catastrophe right as he's heading for his big finish, so of course Jimmy happens to get his foot injured by a clothespeg right as Eddy's about to start in on the grand finale. Thoroughly absorbed in himself, Eddy doesn't notice that the kids have rushed to Jimmy's aid and quit paying attention to him–at least not until he finishes his show and realizes that his only companions are his friends. Eddy is annoyed, so he asks what happened and learns from Edd that people are naturally drawn to tragedy and drama. Hearing this, he comes up with a plan, and soon enough he is decked out in casts and bandages and being wheeled through the lane in a wheelbarrow driven by Ed, who is making ambulance noises. Soon the kids come running, abandoning Jimmy. Among them is Sarah, who accuses Eddy of faking his injuries. Before Eddy can completely revel in the attention, however, another cry comes from Jimmy, who has been smushed beneath a tree that was somehow toppled by a squirrel. The kids head back to take care of Jimmy, leaving Eddy once again alone with his two friends. Eddy is shocked by this, believing Jimmy to be a hack at garnering attention, but Edd points out that Jimmy deserves the attention more because his injuries are real. This gives Eddy another idea, and he tries to goad Edd into punching him; Edd refuses, but Ed is only too happy to supply the hurt (hold the onions) by dropping a house on Eddy. Edd is shocked that Ed would do something this violent to his friend, but Eddy soon crawls out, sure that the kids will come running. Of course, the others didn't even notice the house drop, and probably wouldn't care anyway, so they don't come. While Eddy waits for them, Edd beckons Ed aside and says he has a plan to stop this game. As soon as they leave, Eddy realizes he can't count on his friends to help anymore, but when he takes a frying pan off of his head, he gets another idea, and soon enough Eddy is zooming down the lane in a runaway frying pan. Of course, Sarah and Jimmy want to see this, and Sarah gets a head start on Jimmy, which is just as well, because Ed (disguised as a bush) captures him so that Edd can put a rubber glove around the accident-prone boy's body. Farther down the lane, Eddy crashes. When he staggers away, dazed, he collapses, mentioning he's in need of attention. Once again, however, he doesn't get it, as Jimmy arrives in his Play Safe and Never Play Sorry Bubble Suit, totally safe as Ed throws him around haphazardly. The other kids are taken in by this as well, and soon enough Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, Rolf, and even Plank want to go off to play with Jimmy. Eddy is heavily disgruntled by this, especially when Edd comes over to rub it in that there will be no more competing over injuries. Of course, Eddy is a resourceful young man who realizes that Edd has simply changed the rules, and soon enough he is in a gigantic iron suit of armor he terms Eddy's Better-Than-Jimmy's Play-Safe Suit. His friends send him soaring towards the kids, and he ends up crashing into Kevin and Rolf and sending Jimmy flying into a backyard where a dog bites his suit, puncturing it and sending him flying down the lane. While Nazz, Jonny, Plank, and of course Sarah chase Jimmy, Eddy revels in the fact that he's totally safe as Kevin and Rolf come out. Rolf, though, somehow has the power to spot shoddy spot-welding from a distance of twenty goats, so now that they're less than three goats away, he's certain of the poor quality of the welding, so he lays his tongue on the armor and punches it. Eddy laughs at this pitiful attempt until his armor splits up the middle, and the beating commences. Of course, Eddy has remembered that people like pain, so in between getting his face punched in, he calls to Edd to get the kids so they can give him some much-needed attention. Edd walks off mumbling about being bossed around all day by Eddy, and Ed stays to happily watch the ensuing carnage. Trivia *'Goofs': **Jimmy seems to be incredibly sensitive to minor pains in this episode (e.g. a clothes pin touching one of his toes). In previous episodes, he had been injured in much more serious ways with less expression. **Jimmy's injuries disappear after he gets put in the bubble suit. *This, and the previous episode premiered as part of A Very Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Holiday Special of 2000. *This is the second time a dog is heard in the Cul-de-Sac; in this instance, attacking Jimmy's bubble suit when he lands in the yard. The first appearance of a dog was in "Read All About Ed," where a dog bites Edd's left sock. *Ed's love for pudding skin is revealed in this episode. When Edd offers Ed pudding skin as a reward for helping him, Ed becomes ecstatic at the thought. Ed's love for pudding skin is referenced again in "Little Ed Blue." *'Fourth Wall Break:' While Ed and Edd are chasing Eddy around at the start of the episode, Edd complains, "I think I've lost about ten pounds this season." *Rolf's statement, "Rolf has seen this meatball. It stalks Wilfred in the dead of night!" was later used as the caption for the Swedish Jawbreaker in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Rolf reveals that he can find the pressure point of an object and use his fist and tongue to break it. *Ed was able to lift a house in this episode; the heaviest object he is seen lifting with his two hands. Ed is seen doing this again as a toddler during a flashback in "Every Which Way But Ed" (technically the first instance chronologically). Video See also *Bouncy Bubble *Play Safe and Never Play Sorry Bubble Suit *Eddy's Better-Than-Jimmy's Play-Safe Suit Category:Episodes Category:Season 2